Thom Evans
'Thom Evans '(born April 2, 1985) is a former Scottish international rugby union player and model. He last played on the wing for Glasgow Warriors in the Celtic League. Evans' rugby career ended aged 24 on his tenth appearance for Scotland when he suffered a serious neck injury. Rugby Career Evans was born in Harare, Zimbabwe, and educated at Wellington College, Berkshire. He earned his first cap for the Scottish rugby union side in June 2008n vs Argentina. He was selected in the pre 6 Nations 30-man squad for the 2008 Six Nations. Evans represented England at U16, U18 and U21 level. He chose to commit to Scotland at A level and at 7's. He could have played for the England 7's team but was ruled out through injury. Evans was a member of pop band Twen2y4Se7ev and toured as a support act with McFly, Peter Andre and Westlife throughout 2004. In the Six Nations game against Wales on February 12, 2010, Evans suffered a severe neck injury after colliding with Welsh player Lee Byrne. He was stretchered off the pitch and taken to hospital to receive treatment. He underwent a neck operation that evening, and underwent a second operation to further stabilise his spine later that week. It was revealed that his cervical vertebrae had been knocked so badly out of alignment that he was a millimetre from paralysis or death. After four months of rehabilitation, Evans was forced to retire on July 1, 2010, after accepting medical advice. Evans officially announced his retirement from all codes of rugby after the Wales v South Africa test match in the Autumn Internationals of 2010. After a touchline interview with television presenter Hazel Irvine, Evans outlines his intentions to return tot he sprinting circuit, in the hope of other athletic success. In 2012, Evans, coached by Margot Wells, kick-started his athletic campaign competing in indoor competitions and finished fourth in the Scottish Senior Championships with a personal best of 7.20 for the 60m. During the outdoor season, he ran personal bests of 11.26 for the 100m and 23.14 for the 200m respectively. However, by the end of the season, Evans decided that he would not continue with athletics choosing instead to pursue an acting career. Media Career Evans was an analyst for ITV's coverage of the 2011 Rugby World Cup. In September 2014 Evans was a contestant in BBC's twelfth series of Strictly Come Dancing partnered with Lithuanian professional Iveta Lukosiute. He was voted out in the 5th week. Personal Life Evans' brother, Max also played rugby for Scotland and Castres. They are the twentieth set of brothers to play together for Scotland. They both are featured in the 2010 Dieux du Stade calendar and appeared in full-frontal nudity. Evans was romantically linked with actress Kelly Brook. On March 16, 2011, Brook announced, via her Twitter account, that she was pregnant and that she and Evans were expecting a baby girl. On May 9, 2011, it was reported that Brook had miscarried. Kelly announced on February 1, 2013 via Twitter that she and Evans broke up. Evans is a cousin of disc jockey Chris Evans. Other In 2011 he appeared on cereal boxes for Scott's Porage Oats along with Chris Paterson and Ross Ford. Category:Series 12 Category:11th Place Category:Rugby Players Category:Athletes